Snarry Comes Out
by dragonlover185
Summary: Severus and Harry decide it's time let people know about their relationship. This is my first fic, so everyone is a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Letting Them Know

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything. J.K. Rowling does.

This takes place as if Voldemort is already defeated, but the final battle never really took place. Snape is alive, and so is anyone who died during the final battle, but Sirius is still dead. It's during Harry's seventh year.

The great hall was silent as everyone stared with gaping mouths as they watched their dour potions professor holding hands with the boy-who-lived as they walked towards the gryffindor table. Still, nobody spoke as they watched them share a chaste kiss and Harry whisper something into Snape's ear that made the man's pale cheeks turn a light pink. That seemed to knock everyone out of it.

Everyone started talking at once, discussing what had just happened, but the gryffindors were the loudest. Every one of them were crowding Harry, demanding answers. He simply sat there as they tried to yell over each other.

As he got his breakfast, he said "I'm not answering any questions, so you can all stop asking and let me eat in peace, please." That shut everyone up except for his two best friends.

"Why didn't you tell us, Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt.

"And why the bloody hell Snape? What ever happened to dating Ginny?" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed. "Look, guys, can I explain this after breakfast, with Sev?"

"Sev? He actually lets you you call him that!" Ron choked.

"Alright, but you better explain then!" Hermione said after nudging a still shocked Ron.

"I will, promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Facing the Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sat on one side of Severus's kitchen table while Harry and Severus were on the other. Severus held Harry's hand under the table as a way of giving him comfort.

"Okay," Harry said. "Ask away."

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We wouldn't have told anyone." She sounded hurt.

"I know you wouldn't have." Harry sighed. "I was just...afraid, I guess. It's not like either of you really like him."

"What happened to Ginny? I thought you two were dating." Ron asked, trying to keep control of his temper, but struggling.

"I never actually dated her. I mean, she kissed me once, but I didn't kiss her back. Everyone just believes her when she says we're dating even though we aren't."

"Alright...but...why Snape? Of all people, why him?" Ron said before hastily adding a "No offense, sir."

"None taken, Mr. Weasley." Sev said.

"Let's just say, he found out some things during occlumency. We started to talk and got to know each other because of it. We really understand each other and love each other." Harry said, not wanting to talk about the memories of his childhood that Severus had seen.

Both of Harry's friends were silent as they mulled all of the information over. Severus squeezed Harry's hand, trying to reassure him as the silence grew along with Harry's nerves.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione finally asked.

"About...two years…I think?" Harry chewed his lip as he thought. "Do you know, Sev?"

Severus smiled at him and said "In a month it will have been two years, love."

"Well, you're happy, right Harry? He treats you right and makes you happy?"

Harry beamed. "I can honestly say that Sev makes me happier than I ever was before."

"I may be weirded out by it, Harry, but as long as you're happy, then I'll support you, mate."Ron said to Harry before turning to Severus. "If you hurt him, professor or not, I will hurt you."

"I have no intentions of hurting Harry, but I do appreciate your concern for him and acceptance of our relationship. I know it means a lot to him." Harry was grinning from ear to ear now and was having trouble believing how well this was going.

"I suggest you three get to class. You do not want to be late." Severus said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Right. C'mon guys. And bye Sev! Don't make anyone cry!" Harry said as he gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and left with his friends for transfiguration class.


End file.
